borfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Raikin
"Darkness resides in each and every one of us, but we are defined by people who choose to use that darkness for power, or those too weak to use it, I am one of the ones that use that darkness, for I am Sith, and you, are nothing." - Raikin Lucifer Raikin the Second was a Sith Lord within the Sith Empire, more particularly the Brotherhood of Raiskus, where he is known simply as Lord Raikin. Born into a wealthy and influential Noble/Sith House on Dromund Kaas, Lucifer inherited a vast amount of riches and power. Raikin was born to an Imperial who was against Sith, eventually driving him to keeping his son forcibly hidden from the Sith, much to Lucifer's disgust. After years of being hidden from the Sith, Lucifer secretly departed Dromund Kaas, and took the opportunity to go to Korriban, where he began the first steps of training in the Dark Side. Biography Early Life "Mark my words, my children will only ever become Sith over my cold, dead body, and just as a punishment to you and my wife, I will make Lucifer's life as miserable as possible." - Randolph Raikin Lucifer Raikin the Second was born on Dromund Kaas, the current capital of the Sith Empire, his birth occurred due to an affair between Randolph Raikin's brother, whom Lucifer believes to be his Uncle, Pyrus Raikin, and Randolph's Wife. As a result of the Affair, Randolph moved to remove his Wife's records from all sources and defame her. Randolph also developed a bitter hate of his Younger Brother and Lucifer. The hate developed over the years to a point where Randolph had eventually made several hidden attempts on Lucifer's life in hopes that some "Well Placed Accident" could kill the boy. It was only until Lucifer met his future Wife that Randolph's hate started to focus in on her instead. The wedding was a quiet ceremony, only involving Lucifer and Faeana's closest friends, Including Count Dakar, whose son was, at the time, an aspiring Cadet in the Imperial Navy. Shortly after the marriage, Randolph made an attempt on Faeana's life, resulting in Lucifer showing his force ability to others for the first time. Fearing another attack, the couple sought refuge with Count Dakar, who in turn directed them to a safe haven far from Dromund Kaas. The threat grew too much, leading to the supposedly temporary separation of Lucifer and a heavily pregnant Faeana, eventually however, Raikin found a means to head to Korriban and begin honing his abilities as a Dark Sider. At the Academy "Each one of you has been chosen by pure luck to be here, and only through the most grueling and painful trials shall one of you succeed, if you fall behind, you die, if you make mistakes, you die, if you back out now, you die, bones to be buried under the sand." - The Overseer of Raikin's Acolyte Group. His expectations of the Academy were rather distant, the noble that arrived on the planet was soon broken down by the tortures of the place, and the people. He was sorted into a group of aspiring acolytes in a program that would lead to the succeeding Acolyte being sent to Vaiken Spacedock so that they may be picked up by a Sith Master. Trial after Grueling Trial, he eventually prevailed, using cunning to overcome his peers, defending himself and killing those that chose to try and assassinate their fellow Acolyte, untill he was the last remaining, it took months, but he managed to succeed. The end of the program was fulfilled and he was sent to Vaiken Spacedock, where he eventually caught wind of the Brotherhood of Raiskus. Serving Darth Morek Shortly after hearing of the Brotherhood, Lucifer tried to find out more information, resulting in being able to contact them and arrange a meeting. The Acolyte not only managed to meet a Darth of the Brotherhood, or another Councillor, instead, he managed to meet the Leader of the Brotherhood himself, Darth Kazadin Morek. Shortly after the meeting was finished, Morek took Raikin under his wing as his apprentice, and from then on, Raikin served faithfully as he learned from the Dark Lord. Assault on Vandlehelm "Leave no Survivors!" - Darth Morek Some time during the Galactic War, Darth Morek led a ground team to attack a Republic Safe House on Vandlehelm, this was Raikin's first participation in a major ground battle, besides a skirmish on Nar Shaddaa mere weeks earlier. The Sith forces were swift, carving a path to the Safe House, where they immediately proceeded to eliminate all resistance inside. The fight inside continued to where the final soldiers were eliminated in the last room. As the team went to depart the Safe House, a Jedi Knight determined to stop them leaped from above, Raikin insisted that he would be the one to take the Jedi on, and kill him, which Morek agreed to. A vicious duel took place between the Apprentice and the Knight, both sides exchanging brutal attacks, leading to the near defeat of Raikin, untill he caught his opponent off guard, breaking him down by hurling debris at him, and then while his guard was further let down, throwing his saberstaff at him, severing the Jedi's arm. While the Jedi was utterly defenseless, Raikin finished him off with a concentrated arc of Sith Lighting, and then a Shiv to the neck, the job was done, Raikin had succeeded, and the entire mission was a success. Battle of Taloraan "I've made mistakes in my time, mistakes that I am not fond of, and would rather never make again." - Raikin remembering his days as the reckless Apprentice Raikin had been experiencing a time of turmoil with his inner self, he was beginning to become more and more reckless in his decisions, and with the acquisition of the ISS Flying Javelin, it only made things more problematic. The time had come for the Brotherhood to muster the Seventh Fleet and attack the Gas Giant Taloraan. It was there that Raikin experienced, due to recklessness, his own personal failures. It began with his explosive personality aboard the Javelin, his recklessness blinded him for a time, and he made a mistake that almost costed him his ship, his crew, and his life, an enemy ambush crippled the Javelin early in the fight, making it useless for a large amount of time. He eventually moved to muster a ground team of his best soldiers at the time, heading to the battle on the ground where he could put his martial skills to good use. Raikin personally slew countless Republic Soldiers on the planet, eventually coming across a Jedi. The Jedi was unlike most, he was quick to talk, and never referred to the force, or the code, he was ready to kill Raikin, and so Raikin was ready to kill him. The fight went on for some time, eventually leading to the withdrawal of Raikin, using the troops to cover his escape, a cowardly act he regrets to this day. His chain of failures impacted him greatly for a time, and he grew worried of what he had done, and how close he was to endangering the mission. Disappearance and Ghosts from the Past "There... are secrets that nobody knows about me, secrets that I have kept hidden for a long time..." - Raikin on his mysterious disappearance for a long period of time Still wracked with guilt over leaving his wife for so long, Raikin, fearing that he was failing as an apprentice, departed for unknown space for a long time to reflect on his mistakes, and to learn more secrets of the dark side, but ultimately, he came across many skeletons and ghosts from the past. A distress call from none other than his wife was received on the ISS Flying Javelin, Lucifer decided to take care of the matter on his own without endangering his crew, and so he took a shuttle to the unknown planet surface. It wasn't until Raikin arrived on the planet that he realized what had really happened, Randolph Raikin had acquired an Ancient and Powerful Relic of his ancestors, a Holocron that recorded the many secrets of House Raikin's Sith members, anything from basic records to teachings of great power. Randolph had used it to barter with a group of renegade Force Users, bringing them to his side to use against Lucifer. Randolph had captured Faeana and shortly after, forging a distress signal and using it to trap Lucifer. In a final hate fueled act, Randolph attempted to kill Lucifer while he was distracted, however, a Republic SIS team led by a Jedi Knight intervened, Randolph, Faeana and Lucifer escaping further into the forest they were in, eventually arriving at the foot of an active volcano, Randolph pulled Faeana to the top, holding her as a hostage as they stood at the edge overlooking the plunge into the fiery pit below, Randolph made his final mistake he would ever make however, when he shot Faeana at the top of that volcano, for Lucifer to see. Lucifer was beyond enraged, he was furious, overcome with grief of seeing Faeana's death, he leaped at Randolph, punching the man to supposed death. Devastated, Raikin tried his best to save Faeana, but it was too late, the shot was fatal, and the two only had time to exchange final, loving words. Raikin was broken as he realized that his recklessness had led to a mistake that would haunt him forever, his poor actions in trying to save his wife led to this, and he would never forget it. Raikin escaped the planet aboard Randolph's shuttle as the Republic SIS team closed in on the bodies of Randolph and Faeana, there was no time to bury them. It was over, Raikin didn't want to come near this planet again, or at least for a long, long time, he traveled the galaxy for Months, delving into the secrets of the dark side in hopes he could become a better Sith. Ascension to Lord Raikin was a changed man when he returned, much more disciplined, and experienced. The next few months were rather profitable in training, he became a much more capable apprentice, much more cold and calculating. Raikin continued to faithfully serve the Brotherhood and his Master, and eventually he received his last task as an apprentice, to capture a Jedi Master with a pure heart, the mission was completed to the letter after he took the time to study up on the Master, outlining her weaknesses and even confiding in Darth Tywyll when a force ability was needed to be learned in order to combat the Master. His induction as a Lord was quick and private, none the less very significant in his life, something that he cherishes to this day. Taking an Apprentice Battle of Arkania Family Feud Creating a Weapon = = Category:Sith Category:House Raikin